It's Wrong
by iamjustlol
Summary: [CHAP 1] Mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi hubungan darah mengganggu mereka. Incest! Yaoi! BL! Shounen-Ai! Bangtan Boys' JinV! Slight ChenMin


**iamjustlol proudly present**

**.**

**"It's Wrong"**

**.**

**Casts:**

**Kim Seokjin**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Kim Jongdae**

**Kim Minseok**

**Increase depending to the story**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**.**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Disclaimer: theirselves, their family, BigHit Entertainment, God**

**.**

**Warnings: Incest, Yaoi/BL/Shounen-Ai**

**.**

**Don't bash the story, casts, or me. This is a fanfic request from Chia eonni, and I'm sorry for the late post:)**

**.**

**Let's read!**

.

.

.

"Hyyyuuuunnnggggg~~" seru namja manis berambut coklat tua.

"Apa?" jawab namja yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu, namja tampan dengan rambut yang sedikit lebih terang dari namja manis tadi.

Setelah sampai ke kamar kakaknya, namja manis itu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Eomma bilang, hyung tidak mau bantu TaeTae mengerjakan pr. Apakah itu benar hyung?"

Si 'hyung' yang daritadi sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya mendongak, menatap adiknya itu. "Itu tidak benar TaeTae. Pr apa yang kau dapat dari gurumu, hm?"

"Fi-fisika, biologi, kimia, matematika, dan bahasa inggris, hyung."

Sang hyung mengangguk, sedikit membelakakkan matanya. "Baiklah, baiklah," katanya lalu menutup buku kuliahnya dan membereskan meja belajarnya, sedikit. "Ayo kita kerjakan semua pr-mu."

Namja satunya tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk semangat. Ia mengambil kursi yang terletak tak jauh dengannya dan duduk di sebelah kakaknya, membuka halaman buku yang harus ia kerjakan.

Kim Seokjin, si hyung. Anak fakultas seni yang teladan, jenius, tampan, dan baik hati.

Adiknya, Kim Taehyung. Anak SMA kelas satu jurusan IPA. Seram, karismatik, berandalan, dan tampan adalah _image_-nya ketika ia berada di sekolah dengan memakai _eyeliner_-nya. Sedangkan, jika ia berada di rumah, tanpa _eyeliner_, dia sangat manja, egois, dan imut.

Kenapa ia memakai _eyeliner_? Yah, itu perintah Seokjin. Ia tidak mau adiknya ditaksiri orang lain (meskipun sudah banyak yang naksir adiknya) karena ia tidak ingin kasih sayang Taehyung terhadapnya terbagi.

Bilang saja ia psikopat. _Brother complex_? Tidak. Lebih menuju ke _incest_. Ia mencintai adiknya melebihi apapun.

.

.

.

"Nah, mudah kan?" tanya Seokjin.

Taehyung memberengut dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju. "Apanya yang mudah, hyung?! Dasar memang guru menyebalkan! Belum diajarkan sudah disuruh mengerjakan. TaeTae ben-"

Seokjin menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Taehyung. "Sst, sudah hyung bilang jangan mengeluh. Kalau TaeTae mengeluh sekali lagi, hyung tidak mau membantu lagi."

Taehyung menunjukkan raut muka sedih. Yang malah sangat imut. "Ba-baiklah hyung, TaeTae mengerti," jawab Taehyung.

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung. "Anak pintar. Nah, ayo kita selesaikan semuanya."

.

.

.

Seokjin sudah membantu semua pr Taehyung, sampai-sampai ia hampir pingsan. Hampir.

"Terima kasih hyung~ TaeTae sayang hyung~" kata Taehyung sambil mengecup bibir Seokjin sekilas. Iya. Mengecup bibir hyung-nya.

Seokjin tersenyum, mendorong tengkuk adiknya dan mencium bibir adiknya dengan lembut dan berkelanjutan. Seokjin mengangkat tubuh Taehyung ke arah pahanya, membuat Taehyung berada di pangkuannya.

"H-hyung... pintunya... eomma dan appa ada dibawah."

Seokjin mendorong kursi belajarnya yang memiliki roda-roda dibawahnya, menutup pintu kamarnya, dan menguncinya dua kali. Setelah itu ia menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum, mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan penuh sayang dengan tangan kirinya, tanpa mempunyai niatan untuk mencium bibir adiknya.

Yah, ia sudah melupakan semua pikiran kotornya. Tidak semua, sih. Hanya kilasan-kilasan seorang Kim Taehyung terhentak-hentak karena miliknya di dalam lubang sempit dan hangat. Oh, kejantanannya mulai bangkit. Oh, biarlah.

Sekarang malah Taehyung yang berpikiran kotor. Ia ingin hyung-nya ini memasuki lubang ketatnya, dengan kasar (juga dalam dan cepat), memanjakan kedua _nipple_-nya dengan mulut hangat ataupun tangan hyung-nya, membayangkan kejantanannya yang bisa dibilang mungil itu dimanjakan hyung-nya saat _hole_-nya dimasuki benda yang besar, tegang, dan berurat. Aish! Sejak kapan Taehyungie yang polos ini menjadi seperti ini?

Taehyung lagi-lagi memanyunkan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Seokjin. "Hyungggg~" panggilnya manja.

Seokjin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah aegyo yang dilakukan adiknya. "Ne, wae?"

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Seokjin dan mencium bibir tebal kakaknya. Melumatnya, menghisapnya, dan menjilatnya.

Kedua tangan Seokjin dipindahkan pemiliknya ke pinggang Taehyung dan mengusapnya perlahan. Bibir tebal Seokjin membalas semua kelakuan Taehyung, lebih ganas malah.

Gerakan lidah Taehyung di ciuman mereka mulai melemah, dan Seokjin mengetahui bahwa adiknya mulai kehabisan napas. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke leher Taehyung, membiarkan Taehyung mengeluarkan suara-suara itu.

"A-ahhhh... S-Seokjin hyung... Akh!" Satu _kissmark _terbuat dengan sukses di area pundak Taehyung.

Taehyung pun tak mau kalah dengan hyung-nya, tangannya meraba-raba kemeja yang Seokjin kenakan dan mencoba membuka kancingnya. Setelah terbuka, ia langsung mengelus-elus daerah kedua _nipple _Seokjin dan _abs_-nya.

Napas Seokjin memberat. "Ahh... Tae," desahnya dalam suara yang rendah di dekat telinga kiri Taehyung, membuat Taehyung sedikit mengejang. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya sebelum membuka V-neck yang Taehyung kenakan. Mulutnya langsung ia pakai untuk menghisap dan menjilat _nipple _Taehyung, sedangkan satunya ia manjakan menggunakan jari-jarinya.

Tubuh Taehyung melengkung, merasakan sensasi hangat di daerah dada-nya. "H-hyung... Anghhh!" desahnya sambil sedikit mencengkram rambut hyung-nya.

Seokjin makin gemas menghisap-hisap _nipple _Taehyung dan mulai membuka _jeans _dan celana dalam yang Taehyung gunakan, diikuti dengan pergerakan tangan mungil adiknya yang membuka sedikit celana _jeans _dan celana dalam yang ia pakai.

Tanpa basa-basi, Seokjin menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan _hole _Taehyung, dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari daerah dada adiknya.

"Langsung saja, ya? Kau tidak perlu persiapan, kan?" tanya Seokjin memastikan, tetap menggesekkan kejantanannya.

Taehyung merasakan sensasi geli yang memabukkan di daerah selangkangannya. "A-ahhh~ i-iya-ahhh hyung, cepaatt ohhh!" serunya tak sabar.

Seokjin mempersiapkan kejantanannya memasuki _hole _adiknya. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba memasukkan bagian tubuhnya ke cincin berkerut itu. Baru saja ujung kepalanya yang masuk, lalu-

"KIM SEOKJIN, KIM TAEHYUNG! AYO MAKAN!" teriakan eomma mereka memekakkan telinga.

Nah, mereka sama-sama mengumpat dan tersiksa karena eomma mereka.

.

.

.

Kim Minseok, nama eomma mereka. Baik hati, imut, manis, meskipum agak kejam di dalamnya.

Kim Jongdae, nama appa mereka. Memiliki suara yang bagus, tampan, berahang cukup tajam, dan seorang pemimpin keluarga yang tegas di keluarga mereka.

Jongdae dan Minseok menunggu kedua anak mereka turun, Minseok sambil menyiapkan piring-piring dan Jongdae yang mengetik suatu kerjaan di laptop-nya.

Oh, Jongdae seorang bos di perusahaan baju yang terkenal dan Minseok adalah seorang barista di kedai kopi terbesar di kota mereka. Yang dalam artian sangat besar.

Seokjin dan Taehyung menuruni tangga tempat kamar mereka berdua dengan lesu. Keduanya sengaja memakai kaus yang melewati daerah selangkangan mereka agar sang eomma dan appa tidak melihat tonjolan di kejantanan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali, heum? Ada apa?" tanya Minseok begitu mendapati Seokjin dan Taehyung yang datang lebih lama 3 menit dari biasanya.

Taehyung menunduk, ia tidak pandai berbohong. Sementara Seokjin (meskipun ia tidak mau membohongi orangtuanya) harus berbohong demi keselamatannya dan Taehyung.

"Tadi aku membantu TaeTae mengerjakan pr-nya, eomma. Lalu aku dan TaeTae membereskan mejaku yang penuh dengan buku TaeTae dulu baru turun ke bawah."

Minseok mengangguk-angguk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat dengan tempatnya. "Aish Kim Jongdae! Sudah kubilang jangan mengerjakan kerjaan di meja makan!" gerutu Minseok sambil memukul kepala Jongdae pelan dengan sendok makan.

Jongdae berpura-pura mengaduh, menutup laptop-nya dan menaruhnya di samping kakinya. Ya, di lantai. "Arraseo yeobo," jawabnya pelan dan mengecup bibir Minseok.

Minseok malah mengerucutkan bibirnya, mendekati Jongdae, dan menciumi bibir suaminya.

Seokjin dan Taehyung memutar bola mata mereka. Sudah terlalu sering melihat adegan ini. _**Mereka juga sering melakukannya.**_

"Oh ayolah jangan bertingkah sebagai anak remaja yang baru melihat orang berciuman secara langsung," tegur Jongdae melihat ekspresi Seokjin dan Taehyung.

Seokjin dan Taehyung sekali lagi memutar bola mata mereka jengah, dan mendudukkan diri mereka. Bersebelahan. Selalu.

Sekeluarga Kim itu mengambil makanan dan mulai memakan dengan hening, hanya suara dentingan piring. Tadinya.

"Jadi kudengar salah satu _agency _bakat akan mengunjungi kampusmu, Seokjin," kata Jongdae sambil memotong _steak _yang ada di piringnya.

Seokjin mengangguk. "Hm, mereka akan mengadakan audisi juga. Aku juga tak tau maksud mereka mengadakan audisi di kampusku," jawabnya lalu memasukkan sepotong kecil _steak _yang telah dipotongnya.

"Wah, kau harus ikut kalau begitu!" seru Minseok.

Seokjin meringis. "Tidak perlu, aku harus fokus pada tugas-tugas akhirku, eomma."

"ANDWAE!" jerit si bungsu tanpa sadar.

Jongdae, Minseok, dan Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit dan mata yang melebar.

"E-eh, maksudku..."

**TBC**

**Ini harusnya di post tanggal 27-_- tapi karena beberapa urusan yang saya sendiri kaga ngerti kenapa ada, yah jadinya baru sekarang._. Maaafff banget**

**Mind to review?**

**Love,**

**Me**


End file.
